Te Wo Tsunagou
Te Wo Tsunagou '(手をつなごう lit. Let's join hands'') là bài hát kết thúc phim thứ 2 Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series được trình bày bởi Kitahara Sayaka, Terasaki Yuka và Oohara Takashi. Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật 天馬: 国や言葉など　関係ないのさ 剣城: 出会えた事こそ　一生の宝物 葵: 一人じゃないから 天馬, 剣城: 心强くなる 葵: 過ごしてきた場所が違っても誰だって 葵, 天馬, 剣城: 同じ青い空の下に生まれた！！ 剣城: だろ？ 天馬: 手をつなごう 葵, 剣城: 手をつなごう 剣城: この世界は（葵, 天馬: とても優しくて) 剣城: 丸いのだから 葵: 一つになろう（天馬, 剣城: 一つになろう) 剣城: この地球が（天馬: 全ての命が） 葵, 天馬, 剣城: なんだから Romaji '''Tenma: Kuni ya kotoba nado kankei nai no sa Tsurugi: Deaeta koto koso isshou no takaramono Aoi: Hitori ja nai kara Tenma, Tsurugi: Kokoro tsuyoku naru Aoi: Sugoshite kita basho ga chigattemo dare datte Aoi, Tenma, Tsurugi: Onaji aoi sora no moto ni umareta!! Tsurugi: Daro? Tenma: Te wo tsunagou (Aoi, Tsurugi: Te wo tsunagou) Tsurugi: Kono sekai wa (Tenma, Aoi: Totemo yasashikute) Tsurugi: Marui no dakara Aoi: Hitotsu ni narou (Tenma, Tsurugi: Hitotsu ni narou) Tsurugi: Kono chikyuu ga (Tenma: Subete no inochi ga) Aoi, Tenma, Tsurugi: HOOMU nandakara Tiếng Anh Tenma: '''It doesn't matter what country we're from or what language we speak '''Tsurugi: Our meeting in itself is a lifetime treasure Aoi: Because we aren't alone Tenma and Tsurugi: Our hearts can get stronger Aoi: Even if we grew up in different places Aoi, Tenma and Tsurugi:'''We were born under the same blue sky!! '''Tsurugi: Right? Tenma: Let's join hands (Aoi and Tsurugi: Let's join hands) Tsurugi: Because this world is (Aoi and Tenma: So kind) Tsurugi: Because it's round Aoi: Let's join as one (Tenma and Tsurugi: Let's join as one) Tsurugi: Because this world is (Tenma: All of life is) Aoi, Tenma and Tsurugi: Our home Bản dịch Việt ngữ Không quan trọng việc ta đến từ đâu hay nói ngôn ngữ nào Cuộc gặp gỡ của chúng ta là điều quý giá trong cuộc đời Vì chúng ta không đơn độc Nên con tim ta sẽ mạnh mẽ hơn Dù ta có lớn lên ở những nơi khác nhau Thì ta đều được sinh ra dưới cùng bầu trời xanh này. Đúng không? Cùng nắm tay nào (Cùng nắm tay nào) Vì thế giới này (thật tốt đẹp) Là một vòng tròn Hãy hoà lại làm một (Hãy hoà lại làm một) Vì trái đất này (Và tất cả sự sống) Là ngôi nhà chung của chúng ta Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật 国や言葉など 関係ないのさ 出会えた事こそ 一生の宝物 一人じゃないから 心強くなる 過ごしてきた場所が違っても誰だって 同じ青い空の下に生まれた!! だろ? 手をつなごう (手をつなごう) この世界は (とても優しくて) 丸いのだから 一つになろう (一つになろう) この地球が (全ての命が) ホームなんだから 強がりも居れば 泣き虫も居たり 十人十色のオリジナルな存在 一人じゃないから 怖くなんかないよ 性格は全然違っても僕たちは 同じ夢を見て『青春(いま)』を生きている!! だろ? 手をつなごう (手をつなごう) その温度は (優しさに満ちて) 温かいから 笑顔になろう (笑顔になろう) この地球が (全ての命が) 家族なんだから 手をつなごう (手をつなごう) この世界は (とても優しくて) 丸いのだから 手をつなごう (手をつなごう) その温度は (優しさに満ちて) 温かいから 笑顔になろう (笑顔になろう) この地球が (全ての命が) 家族なんだから Romaji Kuni ya kotoba nado kankei nai no sa Deaeta koto koso isshou no takaramono Hitori ja nai kara Kokoro tsuyoku naru Sugoshite kita basho ga chigattemo dare datte Onaji aoi sora no moto ni umareta!! Darou? Te wo tsunagou (Te wo tsunagou) Kono sekai wa (Totemo yasashikute) Marui no dakara Hitotsu ni narou (Hitotsu ni narou) Kono chikyuu ga (Subete no inochi ga) HOOMU nandakara Tsuyogari mo ire ba nakimushi mo itari Juunin toiro no ORIJINARU na sonzai Hitori ja nai kara Kowaku nanka nai yo Seikaku wa zenzen chigattemo bokutachi wa Onaji yume wo mite “ima” wo ikiteiru!! Daro? Te wo tsunagou (Te wo tsunagou) Sono ondo wa (Yasashisa ni michite) Atatakai kara Egao ni narou (Egao ni narou) Kono chikyuu ga (Subete no inochi ga) Kazoku nan dakara Te wo tsunagou (Te wo tsunagou) Kono sekai wa (Totemo yasashikute) Marui no dakara TTe wo tsunagou (Te wo tsunagou) Sono ondo wa (Yasashisa ni michite) Atatakai kara Egao ni narou (Egao ni narou) Kono chikyuu ga (Subete no inochi ga) Kazoku nan dakara Tiếng Anh It doesn’t matter what country we’re from or what language we speak Our meeting in itself is a lifetime treasure Because we aren’t alone Our hearts can get stronger Even if we grew up in different places We were all born under the same blue sky!! Right? Let’s join hands (Let’s join hands) Because this world is (so kind) Because it’s round Let’s join as one (Let’s join as one) Because this world is (All of life is) Our home There are those who try to be tough, and those who are scaredy-cats To each their own original existence Because we aren’t alone I’m not afraid Even if our personalities are completely different We share the same dreams and live for our youth!! Right? Let’s join hands (Let’s join hands) That warmth is (flowing with kindness) Because it’s warm Let’s smile (Let’s smile) Because this world is (All of life is) Our family Let’s join hands (Let’s join hands) Because this world is (so kind) Because it’s round Let’s join hands (Let’s join hands) That warmth is (flowing with kindness) Because it’s warm Let’s smile (Let’s smile) Because this world is (All of life is) Our family Bản dịch Việt ngữ Không quan trọng việc ta đến từ đâu hay nói ngôn ngữ nào Cuộc gặp gỡ của chúng ta là điều quý giá trong cuộc đời Vì chúng ta không đơn độc Nên con tim ta sẽ mạnh mẽ hơn Dù ta có lớn lên ở những nơi khác nhau Thì ta đều được sinh ra dưới cùng bầu trời xanh này. Đúng không? Cùng nắm tay nào (Cùng nắm tay nào) Vì thế giới này (thật tốt đẹp) Là một vòng tròn Hãy hoà lại làm một (Hãy hoà lại làm một) Vì trái đất này (Và tất cả sự sống) Là ngôi nhà chung của chúng ta Có những người muốn mạnh mẽ hơn, cũng có những người hay khóc vì sợ hãi Tuỳ vào cuộc sống của mỗi người Vì chúng ta không đơn độc Nên sẽ không có gì phải sợ hãi Cho dù chúng ta có những tính cách khác nhau Thì ta vẫn đều có những ước mơ cháy bỏng của tuổi trẻ. Đúng không? Cùng nắm tay nào (Cùng nắm tay nào) Hơi ấm này (Ngập tràn sự tử tế) Thật ấm áp Hãy cười tươi lên (Hãy cười tươi lên) Vì trái đất này (Và tất cả sự sống) Đều là gia đình của chúng ta Cùng nắm tay nào (Cùng nắm tay nào) Vì thế giới này (Thật tốt đẹp) Là một vòng tròn Cùng nắm tay nào (Cùng nắm tay nào) Hơi ấm này (Ngập tràn sự tử tế) Thật ấm áp Hãy cười tươi lên (Hãy cười tươi lên) Vì trái đất này (Và tất cả sự sống) Đều là gia đình của chúng ta Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc